1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head, and more particularly to a shower head having a closely sealing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shower head in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,166. However, the conventional shower head has a complicated construction, thereby increasing costs of fabrication and assembly. In addition, when the bolt 38 is rotated to pull the bush 42 and the upper wall 8 upward to press the sealing ring 16, the upper wall 8 is easily deformed to reduce its diameter, thereby forming a clearance between the upper wall 8 and the spray plate 10 so that the shower head easily produces leak. Further, the spray plate 10 is integrally formed with the upper wall 8 so that the spray plate 10 cannot be removed from the upper wall 8, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when cleaning the water outlet holes of the spray plate 10. Further, the conventional shower head is not operated smoothly and does not have a constant water flow rate.